


The Last of the Lights

by 97327blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro and Matt and Samuel have been missing for five year in this AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith, BAMF Lance, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Adam, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Inspired by Green Lantern Comics, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Lance is 22, M/M, Mention of Honerva, Multi, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Ooohhh love on the battlefield, Pidge is 20, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro is 27 (that will also be explained), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Strangers to Friends, graphic depiction of violence, hunk is 22, it'll be explain in the story, keith has not interact with other humans besides his father and Shiro, mention of Allura's family, mentions of Alteans, no ten-thousand year gap for Allura and Coran, not based off DC comics, the lions are the rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97327blue/pseuds/97327blue
Summary: With finals week over and wanting to celebrate their results Lance, Pidge, and Hunk decide to get some pizza and ice cream before heading back to their apartment. All for some much needed relaxation aka a movie night to destress. Little did they know that their lives were about to change. Starting with Lance, Pidge, and Hunk being transported to a castle-ship in the middle of space leaving Earth behind without a trace. Chosen by superpowered entities Hunk and Pidge must learn how to use their powers. Along the way, they will meet up with and ally with two members the Blades of Marmora forming a group that is the last of the lights fighting against Zarkon's ever growing darkness within the known galaxy .
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 8





	The Last of the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter.

The lecture hall is abnormally sluggish this evening. To the surprise to most of the students already in the class, the professor didn’t reprehend them for it. On a regular day, the professor would had nagged at them for it. Meanwhile, most of the students manage to stumble their way towards their seats while others had to move over a seat after the professor wordlessly pointed to the whiteboard. Upon said whiteboard instructed students to leave an empty seat on both sides of themselves. Mostly due to stop or avoid any forms of cheating. Lance is just one of those hundreds (if not thousands-he didn’t know for sure) of students dragging themselves today from final-to-final. He’d woken ten minutes late, nearly had a heart attack when he saw the time, threw on some clean clothes, and ran out his apartment with barley enough time to brush his teeth after a small breakfast. All the while forgetting to brush and style the messy, thick curls of his hair. Thankfully, it’s finals week so everyone else either looked stressed out of their minds or like complete shit. There were very few students who rocked both looks. And Lance may be one of them.

Lance sat in his usual area one seat over from Pidge, who had her large cup of coffee next to her mechanical pencil and white eraser (because it easers better than that pink-shit excuse of one, Lance!). The dark bags under her eyes looked far worse than his own when he’d seen his reflection while quickly brushing his teeth a few hours earlier. Pidge’s messy short hair was even wilder than normal. It almost looked as if she got into a fight with an outlet and it won. “Waz’up, Pidgey?” Lance asked her while getting out his own mechanical pencil and eraser out from his full backpack. Thank goodness some professors allowed open book and notes!

She sipped at her coffee, “Can’t wait for all of this to be over. I’ve been hungry for the past hour! Couldn’t get anything to eat cuz I had to haul ass to get here!”

“Oh, right-I keep forgetting you have classes all over the school’s campus.”

“Yeah, and stupid rules here don’t allow us to use bikes, scooters, or skateboards to get around faster,” Pidge uttered as her frown deepened.

“Yeah, too bad you can’t like make something to use. Something that wouldn’t be classified as any of those. Then you wouldn’t get into trouble because you’re not technically breaking any rules.” Lance shrugged as Pidge gawked at him.

“Lance, you fuckin’ genius! That’s a great idea! I’ll get started on that after this exam. Aw man, why didn’t I think of something like that?! Thank you, Lance for your simple-genius mind!” Pidge beamed at him before turning to her phone no doubt already typing up ideas.

Lance snorts a quiet laugh at her comment. Sure, he’s not as complex in thinking like Hunk and Pidge. But he does point out easier ways to solve different problems. Which has often guided him in helping them see a simpler approach to just about anything rather than over complicating it and inviting complexes mathematics. Smiling to himself, Lance turned away from Pidge to leave her with her brainstorming. He looked at the time, two minutes remaining before the exam starts. Over on Lance’s right sat Hunk. He too, had an empty seat between him and Lance as well as the next person. He felt sorry for the big guy because Hunk looked absolutely stressed out, hell even nervous too. Also, the Samoan’s hair was sticking out a bit from his headband that he always wears. His dark brown hair was shinier than usual most likely due to him running nervous, sweaty hands through his hair throughout the day.

He reached over and gave Hunk’s shoulder a squeeze. “Hey man, you’ve got this.” Lance whispered over to his best bro.

Hunk returned his encouragement with a warm smile that rivaled the sun. “Aw, thanks, buddy! We’ve all got this! Once we know our results-NASA won’t know what hit ‘em!”

Lance chuckled, “Hell yes! The Garrison trio is gonna make NASA our bitch!”

Hunk grimace a bit, “Not the phasing I’d use- but sure.” He shrugged casually.

They both turned their attention to their professor, who’d began addressing the whole class. It’s the same speech about how each student will be receiving their career results. And based on those results, some students face the following. In the worse possible outcome of the results is for students to rethink their whole career path. Now, this only happens to very, very small amount of students. At most, there are only about three or less of students that this happens too. The next group is what most students would call the ‘middle ground’. Where they didn’t quite get into their wanted fields. Instead they are placed into a sub-field of their ideal career choice. It’s not quite the best but it certainly wasn’t the worse option out there. Whereas the best results allow students to zero-in on their career paths and actually work with the best of the best companies or businesses around the world. All week, Lance has heard this speech be given countless of times. The only difference this time around is that he and his friends are an hour and a half away from getting their results in writing.

“Ow!” Lance hissed under his breath.

“Then stop shaking your leg! It’s moving the whole table! And I didn’t even kick you that hard,” Pidge muttered at him. Lance frowned at her.

“Sheesh, I get you’re both tired and hungry, but don’t take it out on me! I can’t help if I’m nervous about getting my results. This could make or break me.”

“Guys, quiet down a bit. The professor is looking this way! I don’t want us to get into any trouble so close to the end.” Hunk warned them nodding towards the professor handing out a stack of paper to each row of students.

“I’m sorry I kicked you, Lance.” Pidge apologized sincerely to him before whispering over to him again. “Now, on a side note, I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about. I mean you have me and Hunk studying with you for this class. Ya’know what they say, two plus brains are better than one.”

Lance raised a brow at her, “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or if you’re making fun of me.”

“Wha-no! What I’m trying to say is-you’ve got this, Lance. You’re smarter than you think you are.” Pidge said with an eye roll.

“Aww, Pidgey! You do care!” Lance throw his arms around her in an awkward side hug. The way they were sitting was not helpful in the slightest.

“Ugh, get away from me, noodle!”

“I’m not that skinny!”

“Guys, c’mon stop it already, the packets are coming this way. Also the professor is looking this way again.” Hunk sighed running a nervous hand through his hair causing it to stick out more.

Both Lance and Pidge quickly stop their pushing at each other. They opted to use their energy to focus on their last exam of the week.

Lance’s eyes burned from fatigue. While his eyelids were getting heavier by the second and he kept reading the same question over and over again. His head drooped forward more and soon his blinking slowed before staying closed for seconds too long. Still on the same question he began to nod-off in the middle of reading. A sudden kick at the side of his shin shocked him awake. Quickly recovering from such sudden movements, Lance faked a yarn and stretched his arms up. When he knew the professor’s attention wasn’t on him, he glance over to Pidge. Her brows were scrunched up in worry while side eyeing him. A look clearly asking, ‘you okay?’ Lance gave her a short nod and a thankful smile. Had she not done that he’d have lost more time from completing his packet. Lance wished he could check the time but that would involve his looking behind him. A move that might be seen as cheating by the professor when there’s another whole row of students there behind him. The lucky bastards in the back of the class didn’t have to worry about that. Lance shook himself from worrying about the time knowing he needs to focus on the packet in front of him. The packet has five pages in total and Lance had just finished his third page. This left him with two more remaining pages. The way Lance completed his exam packets became a habit for him. He always answered all the difficult and challenging questions first. Mainly because those would take up the most time. With the harder questions out of the way the remaining questions on the test are the easy ones he knows for sure. An unknown amount of time later Lance noticed some of his classmates turning in their packets. Still he kept his eyes and attention glued to his paper. Besides, they would all have to wait until the whole class was down with the final before they got their results. Lance knows that. Pidge left their row to turn in her packet. Roughly about twenty-something minutes (or less you never know for sure, Pidge!) after Pidge turning in her packet was Lance’s turn. On the way down the stairs of the theater-like lecture hall, Lance gave Hunk a thumbs up when he caught his friend’s attention on accident. Luckily, the professor didn’t notice him. Back at his seat, Lance was quietly drawing small doddles on a scrap piece of paper. It was nothing really art-worthy to boast about. Not like he would have if he was good at drawing. It was never his ability, though that didn’t stop him from doing it for fun or to pass the time. Finally, the last student placed their packet into the large pile. Then a little more waiting around to get their results because it’s based off of their last names in alphabetical order.

Naturally, both Hunk and Pidge got theirs before Lance did. Both of Lance’s friends didn’t pack up their stuff while other students did and heading home to their own apartments. Once Lance got his the three of them circled-up as best they could.

“I guess, I’ll go first.” Hunk nervously shallowed, seconds before he broke open the yellow envelope’s top. From there, he removed a piece of paper which no doubt contained his results. Meanwhile, Pidge and Lance watched silently, holding their breathes. A minute later, Hunk breaks into a huge smile and is excitedly jumping around his friends before crushing them into a hug. “Oh my gosh, guys! I’ve made it into NASA as an engineer!” Hunk shouted while he span around with his friends in his arms.

“I can’t breathe!” Pidge wheezed as she smiled along with her friends.

Lance just laughed along his friend’s excitement. “Alright, Hunk. I think Pidgey’s turn is next.”

Pidge squeaked out, “What? Why me?”

“Oh, right.” Hunk said releasing them from his bearhug. “I got over excited.” The two boys completely ignored her.

“Wow, gonna ignore me-real mature, guys. But whatever. I’m gonna be honest, I rather have Hunk smiling than anything else,” Pidge said waving off his apology. “And you,” She turned to Lance with narrow eyes, “just want to go last for the drama don’t ya?”

Lance shrugged. “Well, I mean we all know you’ve got in cuz you’re a literal genius, Pidge. So, go on a prove me right. Open it!” He urged her on. Pidge rolled her eyes at him but did as he said.

She quickly read over the letter and smirked at Hunk and Lance. “You better say hi to me, Hunk. Cuz I’m joining you at NASA!” Another round of bearhugs were given out. “C’mon, it’s Lancey-Lance’s turn now.” Pidge teased sticking her tongue out at him.

“You’ve got this, Lance!” Hunk cheered. Lance tore through the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter with his results on it. He read it once than twice and a third for good measure. “Lance?” Both Hunk and Pidge grow worried at their friend’s silence.

“I made it into pilot-class…I made it! Oh my goodness! Guys! I’m going to NASA and piloting their ships! Holy shit!” Lance was all but staying still due to him being spun around by Hunk in yet another bearhug. Pidge is shrieking with glee, Hunk is all smiles, and Lance is crying happy tears.

“We NEED to celebrate! Like right now. Who’s up for some pizza and ice cream? Oohhh, we can do a movie night too!” Hunk had ushered them all out of the lecture hall.

“Hell YES! I’m starving!” Pidge offered up shouldering her backpack after putting her results in it.

Lance laughed as he too adjusted his backpack straps over his shoulders. “Yeah, I agree on all of those!”

Hunk nodded far to eager now. “Alright then it’s settled. We’re gonna stop by Little Caesar’s cuz we’re broke ass college students then to the store for some ice cream before heading home!”

“Yeah!” Pidge and Lance shouted in union.

The evening sky was painted with rich yellows, reds, and some pinks as the sun began its descent downward. Some stars were becoming visible in the sun’s absence in the sky. A lone airplane was high in sky appearing to be as small as a bird to Lance’s eyes. Soon, he thought, soon I’ll be up there with those stars too. Before Lance’s mind could wonder down that rabbit hole of what space would be like he tuned back into listening to Pidge talk. She eagerly talked about her ideas on what to make to get her around campus faster. Both Hunk and Lance bounced off ideas with each other while Pidge thought it over then added her own commentary.

“What about solar-power instead of an engine. You don’t want weight to be an issue because you have to lug it around when you’re not using it. So, bring able to carry it is a good idea. And so that no one tries to steal it.” Lance said after what Hunk had said about engines in general.

Lance’s eyes watched cars pass them by as they walked further down the sidewalk. Traffic wasn’t as bad as it usually is. They turned on a corner heading away from the street and into more of an isolated area. Thankfully, it lasted only two blocks.

Pidge thought about it. “Hmm. I agree cuz I can’t just leave it at the bike rack. Campus police might take it and I needed near me so I can get to classes faster. Some of my classes aren’t on ground floor. Hunk and you are right about needing to make it light and having an engine on it would make it heavy. Besides I’m thinking about having it be solar-powered because it’s better for the environment.”

Lance nodded along. “Yup. Totally true. Also I think it’s cheaper because you don’t need to buy any gas to power it. You can just charge it up nearly anywhere with sunlight.”

“Uh, guys?” Hunk tried to get their attention.

“Yeah. That too if I based it on electric power, I’d waste time looking for a plug to use to charge it. So, in practicality sense-solar would be the way to go. Besides it’s not like we’re living in the 20s.”

“Guys.”

“Okay, now that power is covered. What do you want it to look like?” Lance asked her far too engross with this idea he didn’t hear Hunk the first couple of times his friend tried to get his attention.

Hunk shouted over to his friends, “Seriously? Guys!?”

“Hmm? What up, dude?” Lance asked as he and Pidge turned around to look at him.

Hunk was a few feet behind them staring up at the sky. “There’s something weird up there.”

“Uh, weird how?” Pidge raised a brow at her taller friend.

“I don’t know, but the last time I’ve check—I’ve never seen anything green in the sky before.” Hunk answered still staring upward.

Lance was baffled. “Green? Where?” He directed his glaze upwards as well.

“No, no. It’s over there. I was thinking it was a light but then the way that it looks doesn’t make sense.”

Pidge tilted her head to the side in thought. “It could be a drone flying around.”

“No, drones have a red light as well. And I’m not seeing any.” Lance shook his head still keeping an eye on the strange light…object…thing?

“It could be a weird meteor or something?” Hunk observed although he’s still uncertain about it.

Pidge frowned. “True, but why green?”

“Or it could be releasing methane gas as it’s burning. It could be a chemical reaction causing its green appearance,” Lance offered up his theory.

Hunk squinted at it. “Is it just me or does it look like it’s gonna crash near us?”

“I don’t think so. At the rate that it’s falling we’ll be getting pizza. We’ve got nothing to worry about. It’s not like it can change its trajectory while in mid-falling. That would be impossible.” The trio continued to watch as the green light suddenly broke its current trajectory and speed to…head right towards them.

To their growing horror the light seemed to be gaining more speed towards them. “Uhhh, should it be going that fast?” Lance asked nervously getting himself ready to make a run for it, if needed.

“No. It’s totally not supposed to do any of that! What is that thing?!” Pidge’s eye widen in fear.

The light had changed from a down-ward angle to a horizontal flight under mere seconds. Something none of them have seen before except for in movies with special effects or CGs. The seconds of time ticked away the closer the light got to them. To the point where it was now above the rooftops of the buildings and far too close of comfort. “Oh, shit! It’s too close! We gotta go! Right now!” Lance yelled out as he and Hunk gathered Pidge up into their arms and booked it.

“Should we panic cuz I think it’s time to panic!” Hunk screamed over their pounding steps as they ran.

“How the hell would I know?!” whined Lance.

“Shit! Guys, it’s right behind us! How does it move so fast! Wait what the-!” Pidge was cut off to scream.

Any regular light around them was gone and in its place was an intensely, blindingly white light. Both Lance’s and Hunk’s feet touched nothing but open air. They couldn’t run from whatever was happening. Instinctually, they all chose to grab ahold of each other in a death grip. Unfortunately for Lance, during his friends panic he somehow ended up in the middle of them. Leaving his ears vulnerable to Hunk and Pidge’s terrified screams. All Lance had time to do was close his eyes and tighten his hold on both his friends. If Lance could scream out, he would have but fear had frozen his vocal cords. Lance’s stomach quickly lurched upwards. Like it would on a roller coaster when it went into a drop. ‘But we’re not in a roller coaster!’ The weightlessness continued to terrify him. ‘What the fuck is going on?!’ Lance’s thoughts were a jumbled mess with the increasing panic and confusion he felt were not helping him either. Immediately, the sense of weight returned causing the trio to land on the ground with a light thud. Hunk’s screaming died down ending in a confused ‘ahhh’ sound. Somewhere off to the side, someone cleared their throat. Lance hesitantly peeked a look around him. Still unsure of what the hell had just happened.

“Where the hell are we?”. Came Pidge’s voice in an awed whisper.

“You are in the Castle of Lights. You have been chosen to become the legendary warriors known as Green Lanterns,” an older man answered Pidge’s question. Lance blankly stared at the man, who dressed in fancy attire of mostly blues and some hints of whites and yellows. The ginger male also had strange markings near the corner of his eyes going along the top of his cheek bone. Yet, the markings were also small no bigger than three inches at most. He clearly was one for flare as he waved his dominate arm around. Urging them to look around, “And it was the Princess who brought you here!” He said pointing off to his right side where a beautiful white-haired being stood with the air of authority. This would mark the first meeting the three humans had with the Princess of Altea, Allura.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed reading this first chapter. Let me know what you think of it if you want to.


End file.
